kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu Tanimoto/Personality
'Personality' Tanimoto is the president of the drama club at Kenichi's school and is considered to be the school's "prince", pretending to be a kind and soft spoken student, which plays well seeing how he is popular with both teachers and students. To further the illusion that he is a gentle and kind person, he makes sure not to reveal his muscular build, and even claims that the sun is bad for his skin just to prevent his body from being shown off during the camping trip. He claims to have only joined the drama club to practice deceiving others, and is only nice because he perceives popularity as a way to control people. In truth, he is cold, ill-tempered, and extremely prideful. He also whacks Kenichi and Nijima or threaten them whenever they try getting too close (both figuratively and literally). Tanimoto also can't stand it when Kenichi calls him Natsu-chan (Lil' Natsu) to which he irritably responds "Who's Natsu-chan?!". The words left by his sister Kaede as a request not to lose affected him tremendously, to the point where he will continue to fight even if he is knocked unconscious as seen in his second fight with Kenichi, and later in his death match with Chou Enshin. However, this also leads to him refusing to quit anything such as when he stubbornly refuses to stop playing Othello with Honoka until he manages to beat her which, in turn, leads to him being regularly forced to do anything she asks him to do, as he loses almost every time. His relationship to Honoka is very similar to his late sister, possibly that he sees Honoka as his little sister from before. After losing to Kenichi, he regularly discards his kind personality to those that don't already know about his true nature. Despite refusing to accept Kenichi and the others as his friends, Tanimoto's demeanor has changed considerably since meeting Kenichi and his sister. While still maintaining his cold-attitude, he has become less hostile towards people getting close to him, particularly Honoka. Surprised at how strong Kenichi believes in the ideals of friendship and how they have helped him to come so far as a martial artist have also caused him to have doubts about the path he walks and actually comes to Kenichi and his friends' aid, though he always claims he is merely doing it for his own needs such as revenge. Since his official joining of Yomi, Tanimoto has reached a crossroad in his life; While an unoffical ally of Kenichi, he has intentionally fought each time without killing as a Katsujinken believer, while Yomi is a firm believer of Satsujinken, meaning he is destined to eventually choose one of the two paths. However, with him fighting against the Shinpaku Alliance, it seems Tanimoto has chosen the Satsujinken, however, Sieg notes he still is good deep down. This was proven true when Tanimoto refused to kill Siegfried despite being a YOMI member. While seemingly certain of his path of Satsujinken, he acknowledges that it is not for everyone and doesn't want people like Miu to follow it. A running gag is that whenever Kenichi calls Natsu his "best friend", he immediately becomes infuriated and angrily refutes the claim to which Kenichi either ignores or is oblivious to. However, in his fight for the position in YOMI, he briefly thinks about Kenichi, finally accepting that he is his best friend despite his refusal to admit it.